Black Order/Chapter 10
This is chapter 10 Black Camelot of Black Order. 9:32 A.M. WEWELSBURG, GERMANY Gray, Fiona, Ryan Hirszfeld, and Monk Kokkalis had entered Wewelsburg Castle. A docent had been giving tourits to sodden tourists. The director of the castle met them. Dr. Dieter Ulmstrom. They bring out the Darwin Bible and show them to runes. He sees two runes and when put together, they are they represent the unity of man. These three symbols were of interest to Ryan as it related to his grandfather Hugo. It was the leben-rune, the rune of life. When reversed, the Bible turned upside down, it also became the toten-rune. The rune of death. 1:37 P.M. Himalayas They all realized that they could not escape in time and it had to be using the helicopter to run. They blast a hole in the room to reach it and barely escape when they see the castle completely detonate, bringing down an ice sheet. It was a complete destruction of the mountain. Anna surmises it to be a ZPE bomb. But that was a topic for later. Three helicopters came at them ready to attack. 9:32 A.M. Wewelsburg, Germany The director lead them to the North Tower. AS he lead them there, he tells that the Nazis party was a massive cult that understood the power of ideas, something that they used to subjugate the nation. The director led the group into the inner sanctum, restricted from normal visitors. The room was a circular room built as a mirror of King Arthur's in Camelot. The room held meetings of the Black Order, the inner Circle of the SS for Himmler and traced its roots to the occult Thule Society. It was here in history that the Teutons defeated the Romans. In the gloom sat a tile of sun with 12 lightning bolts. It was the Schwarze Sonne. The Black Sun. It had roots in many myths, but it was seen by the Naazis as a the land from which the all-Father descended, known by multiple names; Thule, hyperborea, agartha. Gray was deeply intrigued about the information. A momentary storm caused the lights to go out, then backup generators. The director continues on to show more information. The director brings them to the crypt of the castle to show them more things. The room had a lot of runes. They enter, and the directors locks them in, telling they will experience the toten-rune (the death rune). The light cuts out and gas started emitting. 1:49 P.M. Himalayas The helicopters approach. Painter recognized the helicopetrs, but was told there is no weapons on their helicopter. They all head to Base Camp, where a lot of people are still at due to the storm. However, its something that is a risk. They manuver around to higher elevation and release something that cathes the rotors of the 1st helicopther, it falling away. They arrive at base camp and met Lisa's Brother Josh/ The helicopters still came for them. Painter needed a radio for communication while Gunther readied his weapon. However, two jets shot down the helicopters before they could fire. Boston Bob, someone Lisa knew from the expedition, tried to bully himself into answers, but Painter knocks him out. A soldier comes and approaches, and says he is needed, as he has [Gregory in contact. Major Brooks was able to connect the two together. Painter writes a symbol and has it faxed immediately, requesting any and all information that it is connected to. Logan responds and says Gray knew about it. It was connected to Gray and his search for the Bell and 9:50 A.M. Wewelsburg, Germany Flashlights turned on and revealed green gas coming in from tiny tubes near the edge of the dome. The curator says that too many people tried to break in but he had to take action against them and that Hugo Hirszfeld would be taken care of and won't help, when Ryan said he would help. They lit a fire in the center of the pit and threw the Darwin Bible in the fire, hoping that it would convince the captors to stop. They would not know as they collapse to the floor. 5:50 P.M. Hluhluwu-umfolozi Khamisi wakes up. He hears peope speak in Zulu. He was in a room. A shaman, a Zulu elder, and Dr. Paula Kane were treating him of the blank mamba wound. They bring him water and help him up. This elder was the one who had told Khamisi about seeing an ukufa five months before, but was dismissed. He says that he heard what happeneed to a doctor and came to Khamisi's house to talk but others came and he hid, hearing the others chop up snake for poison. He called for other to come and get them. Paula Kane says the poison almost killed him but was negated by ancient and modern medicine. He gets up slowly and tells them it was the head warden. They are at a village near the preserve. Helicopter flew overhead. There had been flights in and out all day and that specific one drop behind a fencing of the Waalenberg private estate. On the fencing was the Wallenberg Crown and Cross. Category:Black Order